


that time Alec was a romance expert (but not really)

by DandyLions88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyLions88/pseuds/DandyLions88
Summary: Aline’s smile widened. She had to tippy-toe a bit, but as she draped her arm over Underhill’s shoulder, she gave Alec a terrifyingly sweet look.“Stephen here has a date. And as seasoned members of the game, we are here to help him.”orwhen Alec proves to his favourite gays how un-smooth he is





	that time Alec was a romance expert (but not really)

Alec sighed as a stream of text messages began popping on his screen.

He glanced at the remaining pile of paperwork on his desk, then at his lit up phone. Magnus was aware of the current situation with the New York Institute, and usually refrained from bothering him unless it was an emergency.

The institute was currently housing half of Shadowhunters from the D.C. Institute due to a recent breach, and while they were upgrading wards and technology, New York and Toronto were tasked with accommodating some of the lower-level Shadowhunters. It should have been a seamless move, but there was still a lot of paperwork that the Head had to send off to Idris.

Paperwork that Alec had planned to have completed an hour ago.

Still, he longed for a break, and a small chat with his boyfriend was probably harmless, especially if it could be an emergency.

Alec unlocked his phone and narrowed his eyes as he realized the messages were from an unknown number.

  _19:34 p.m._  
_Alec?_

_19:35 p.m._  
_Emergency!_

_19:36 p.m._  
_Room 319! Hurry!_

_19:37 p.m._  
_Quit the damn paperwork- Mom won’t expect it soon; she’s visiting the Mumbai Institute._

_19:38 p.m._  
_Oh, it’s Aline by the way._

There were some red flags that sprung up in Alec’s head as he re-read the messages.

The floor of rooms in 300-something belonged to regular New York Shadowhunters, and Alec was positive Aline was staying on the same floor as the Head- in a room usually reserved for Clave members. And Alec HAD Aline’s number in his phone, which didn’t match the number on the screen.

Was there a chance of being tricked? If there was though, as Head, he should be finding out sooner than later, and prevent any more casualties.

He sent off confirmation that he’d be there as soon as possible, and just before leaving his office, swung his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

 

_To: Unknown Number_  
_19:45 p.m. On my way. ETA 3 minutes._

_To: Magnus_  
_19:45 p.m Might be home a bit late. xo_

//

Alec pushed the door of Room 319 without hesitation, and his reflexes reached for his bow before realizing the two familiar faces in his presence.

Aline was in fact in the room, her face changing from that of exasperation to a small smile as she realized Alec had arrived.

“Alec. Finally,” she said, pushing her dark hair back. “Stephen was almost certain you’d ignore us.”

“Underhill?”

Underhill smiled sheepishly as his name was repeated. “Hey, boss.”

“Can someone explain why you messaged me? I’m swamped, Aline, especially with the extra numbers,” Alec groaned. As far as he could tell, nothing was wrong. He mock-glared at his old friend. “Emergency? Whose number was this?” Alec asked, waving his phone.

"I didn't have my phone, Lightwood," Aline scoffed. "'Sides, you're clearly a terrible Head if you don't have your BFF's number."

Underhill coughed, and raised his hand. “I take it you never saved me number. S’all cool. But it kind of is an emergency.”

“How so?”

Aline’s smile widened. She had to tippy-toe a bit, but as she draped her arm over Underhill’s shoulder, she gave Alec a terrifyingly sweet look.

“Stephen here has a date. And as seasoned members of the gay- _me_ ," Aline paused at her clever pun. "We are here to help him.”

Magnus could joke as much as he wanted, but the only thing Alec had going for him that was seasoned were his soups.


End file.
